Les derniers Durin
by ookamishunrei
Summary: Les derniers instants des Durin


Bilbo courais à une allure effréné maintenant, tout autour de lui était à feu et à sang. La batail des 5 armées avait fait des ravages et Bilbo ne parvenait pas à retrouver la trace de l'héritier de Durin. Ce dernier avait refusé que Bilbo prenne part au combat et l'avais enfermé dans une des geôles de la montagne solitaire avant que les gobelins et les Wargs ne se joignent à la bataille et que les Elfes, Homme et Nain décide d'unir leurs forces pour les vaincre. Il l'avait enfermé pour le protéger et pour qu'il ne prenne pas part à ce carnage. Mais à quel prix ? Des centaines de corps sans vie jonchaient le sol. Le hobbit glissa sur une étendue de sang épais et visqueux, il y tomba de tout son long, le souffle court il tenta de ce relevé mais sa tête tournait affreusement et son sang tambourinait dans ses tempes. Il s'agrippa à ce qu'il put pour se relever, une fois debout il découvrit avec horreur que son appui n'était autre que le corps sans vie d'un allier dans la batail. La vu de ce cadavre encore chaud, du sang boueux qui le recouvrait lui-même mais aussi le stresse intense lui contracta l'estomac. Bilbo avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et celles-ci tremblais frénétiquement.

Il était glacé, glacé de terreur. Mais où était Thorin ? Son cœur se sera et un pressentiment lugubre le submergea.

- THORIN ! hurla le hobbit les larmes aux yeux.

Mais rien en dehors des gémissements d'agonie et les supplications de mourant ne vint troubler ce silence de mort. Comment avait –il pu l'enfermer alors que Bilbo lui avais clairement fait comprendre ses sentiment ? Les larmes de Bilbo coulait a flot maintenant. Il apercevait çà et là d'autre personnes comme lui à la recherche d'un proche ou d'un ami, beaucoup d'entre eux ressemblais plus a des spectres qu'a des êtres vivant.

- THORIN ! Le cri du hobbit désespérer déchira de nouveau le silence mortel.

Bilbo ralenti sa course à bout de force et tourna sur lui-même lentement. Ses yeux refusaient de voir la cruauté et la violence qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Son espoir s'échappait lentement de lui et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

- _If this is to end in fire. Then we should all burn together…._

Bilbo se redressa d'un coup. Cette voix… Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Cette voix roque… si triste… aucun doute. Les jambes du semi homme retrouvèrent leur solidité et reprirent leur course en direction de cette voix. Il trébucha de nouveau sur un corps et se coupa superficiellement sur une hache déjà maculé de sang. Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, il était envouter par cette voix. C'était Thorin, il était en vie.

- _Watch the flames burn auburn on. The mountain side._

La voix était toute proche maintenant. Plus que quelque mètre…

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Thorin était là, majestueux comme toujours, adosser contre un tas de gobelins et de Wargs qu'il avait surement tué lui-même. Son corps était criblé de flèches. Il tenait dans ses bras kili et Fili. Fili avais déjà rendu son dernier soupir en voulant sauver son frère, Kili quant à lui agrippais le bras de son frère en sanglotant, ses yeux se voilai déjà d'un fin brouillard. Thorin le visage emplis de larmes et de sang chantais de sa voix chaude en bercent doucement ses neveux. Kili émit un gargouillis inquiétant. Thorin resserra son emprise et sa voix se brisa légèrement. Kili le quittai lui aussi. Il caressa doucement son visage, kili souris. Ses yeux ne voyais plus mais la voix de son oncle et son contacte ainsi que celui de son frère le rassurai. Thorin déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune de ses neveux. Kili s'était éteint. Thorin continua de chanter malgré tout, ses paroles était entrecouper de sanglot.

- _And if …we should die tonight….Then… we should all die together…_

Il sera les deux corps sans vie contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfonçant d'avantage les flèches meurtrière dans son corps. Qu'importe maintenant il se mourrait lentement et sûrement. Cela pourrait peut-être achever ses souffrances physiques de ses blessures mais aussi la souffrance d'avoir vu mourir deux êtres si jeunes et innocents. Bilbo que ses jambes avaient mené malgré lui, se trouva tout près de Thorin. Il s'accroupit près de lui voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais n'osant pas de peur d'aggraver ses blessures. Le roi sous la montagne releva la tête, ses yeux rougit exprimais une douleur profonde. Le hobbit tendit la main dans sa direction ce qui n'eut pour réaction que de le brusquer sauvagement. Il resserra sa prise de peur qu'on l'éloigne de ses neveux.

- Thorin… c'est moi, Bilbo. Ça va aller. Tout va bien ce passé.

Les yeux de Thorin s'éclaircirent. Bilbo, oui, il est en vie.

- Bilbo… Je … !

Sa voix fut coupée par de violente quinte de toux. Il se mit à cracher du sang. Le cœur de Bilbo se sera, ces blessures semblaient grave… Il chassa cette penser rapidement.

- Je vais te ramener sous la montagne, Balin va te soigner.

- C'est inutile et tu le sais, _grogna Thorin_. Mon bassin a été brisé par les mâchoires d'un warg et plusieurs flèches me traversent le torse. C'est terminer, mon voyage se termine. C'est ainsi que cela devais se finir. Sur les terres de mes ancêtres. J'aurai aimé que Fili et Kili connaisse mieux ces terre, _il baissa la tête vers eux._

- Ne dit pas sa s'il te plait_, la voix de Bilbo se brisa dans un petit son aigu_. Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé, j'aurai pu t'aider Je…

Thorin émit un son qui se voulait être un rire mais qui trahis sont état.

- Non Bilbo, tu ne pouvais pas m'aider. Un Hobbit n'est pas fait pour le combat, je me devais de te renvoyer chez toi en un seul morceau. Cul-de-sac… c'est si paisible. Tu y vivras très vieux tu verras.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y vivre sans toi… _de lourd sanglot secouât le hobbit désespérer._

Thorin fit signe de d'approcher, ses forces l'abandonnais et il ne pensait pas tenir longtemps. Il regarda Bilbo droit dans les yeux.

- Promet moi de vivre Bilbo et de profiter de ta vie, mais surtout ne m'oublie pas, garde en toi une belle image de moi, pas cette image piteuse.

A ces mots il ne put résister et embrassât le nain mourant, auquel il reçut une réponse passionné.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier… Je t'aime.

Thorin sourit et ferma les yeux. Il réussit a articuler quelque mots avant de sombrer dans un sommeille infinie. Bilbo pleura à chaude larmes, Dwalin, Balin, Gloïn et d'autre personne ne formait un arc de cercle autour de cette triste fin. La fin des Durin….

- _Moi aussi Bilbo, je t'aime._


End file.
